Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Nikki's Adventures in Sing Along Songs (Episode 8)/Transcript
Transcript Disney's Sing Along Songs - Disneyland Fun 1990 full in HDDisney's Sing Along Songs - Disneyland Fun 1990 full in HD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1coLt3qCc7I Nikki's Adventures in Sing Along Sings (film begins) (Intro starts) (and plays) Isaac: Is everybody ready? Bluecheese Boys: To sing along. Fredwin: That's Disney Songs. Pollyanna Girls: A Disney Sing Along. B1 and B2: Now you at home can sing along with your favorite Disney song, We will play every note, So you can sing along. Rodenteen Gang: Join right in, To sing along, With your favorite Disney songs, Once you learn every word, You'll want to sing along. Conrad: But I don't know a lot of songs. Bunny Bunny: You'll make sure you can't go wrong. Twins: Sing along, One and all and follow the bouncing ball. Fat Albert: You'll find out with lots of fun, Music fun for everyone. Plumbers: Join right in and sing along. Princesses: With your favorite Disney songs. Disney Sing Along Songs. (BONG) Pooh and the Gang: Hooray! Stephen Squirrelsky: Today, Let's go to Disneyland. Sandy: Yeah. Disneyland is so fun, honey. Skippy: Remember to sing along too when we're there. Slappy: Yeah, nephew. We can't wait to sing. Robert: Some people work here, So whistle while you work. Tanya Mousekewitz: Yeah. Just like in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. PPGs: Here we go. (Song starts) Eds: Hooray! Josephine: Just whistle while you work And cheerfully together we can tidy up the place (train whistle blows) Reginald: So hum a merry tune It won't take long when there's a song To help you set the pace Jimmy: Jeepers, I love toons. Sheila: That's also your last name. Wendell: Sure is. And to think of it, you said Jeepers like Daphne and Roger did. Tongueo: Imagine that the broom is someone that you love And soon you'll find you're dancing to the tune Rompo: Sure will, bro! Jiminy: When hearts are high the time will fly So whistle while you work Timothy Q. Mouse: We sure will! Yakko: Are you singing? Wakko: Yes, we are, Yakko! Dot: Keep going. Wonder Mouse Girl: We're doing our best! Tia: We got to whistle while we work, It can really past the time, At 12:00, Just wash the block until it's nice and shine. Kitty: And all clean and fit as a whistle. Hannah: Uh huh. (Hums) Anime Puss: Believe it or not. (Rocky plays a kazoo) (Andrina plays a flute) (Owen plays the piano) (Aaron plays the violin) (Pecky plays his music pipe) (Chris plays the drums) (Vilburt twangs a rubber band) (Katrina tap dances) Darla: Just whistle while you work. Dexter: Put on that grin and start right in to whistle loud and long. Tigger: Don't give up, Just keep going. Pooh: Keep up the good work, guys. Piglet: Just sing along right to this song, Just whistle while you work. Rabbit: Everyone! All: Whistle while you work. Eeyore: That's right! (Song ends) (and stops) Ellie: Whew. Gabby: That was fun, Ellie. Yin: Now it's going to be open... Yang: Let's step in time. Fluffy: Just like in the Mary Poppins and Star Wars: The Emperor's New Clones. (Song starts) Rocky: Step in time! Step in time! Andrina: Step in time! Step in time! Eds: Step in time! PPGs: Step in time! Pooh and the Gang: Step in time, step in time Step in time, step in time Never need a reason, never need a rhyme We step in time, we step in time Kittens: Link your elbows, Step in time, Link your elbows, Step in time, Never need a reason, never need a rhyme, We step in time, we step in time Ernest Jr.: Flap like a birdie! Mike, Glen, Phillip, and Sam: Step in time! Famous Workers: Flap like a birdie, step in time Flap like a birdie, step in time Never need a reason, never need a rhyme Flap like a birdie, in time Fester: Join the light side! Junkyard: Join the light side, Step in time, Join the light side, Step in time,Never need a reason, Never need a rhyme, Join the light side, Step in time Andrew: Fake smoke things in your mouth. Griff: Step in time. Amy Fourpaws: Blow the whistle. Tyler: Jump around! Ryan: Leap for joy! Plumbers: Leap for joy, Step in time, Leap for joy, Step in time, Never need a reason, Never need a rhyme, Leap for joy, Step in time. Ian: We're all Jedis! Alvin: Be so crazy! Lachy and Simon: Ring the bells! All: Step in time, step in time Step in time, step in time Never need a reason, never need a rhyme You step in time, you step...in...time Murray: Yeehaw! (Song ends) Anthony Cow: That was swell. Fester: Choo choo. Get on board to the middle of main street USA. Greg and Jeff: Oh boy! I love trains! (Whistle blows) (as we scramble on board the train) Fester: Here we go. Archibald: All aboard! (Coal was put into the furnace) (with the workers stoking the fire) (Fester pulls the lever) (to release the brakes and opens the regulator) (Train goes backwards) (in reverse, due to the reverser, that hasn't been turned forward) Fester: Whoops. Had the silly thing in reverse. (turns the reverser forward) (Train was off as song starts) (and plays) Train Crew: I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A. It's the heart of America, the heartbeat of a holiday The place was made with a magical plan And just around the corner is a Fantasyland I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A. Fantasy Girls of USA: I hear the music playing from the old time ragtime band. Fluffers: I feel the whole place swaying With the people from across the land (Train hits a bump and Ellie falls out of the car) Ellie: Help me, Gabby! (hangs on the end of the train) Jingle: Noooo! Ellie, sweetie pie! Gabby: Don't worry, Ellie. I'll save you. (Gabby falls onto Ellie) (and hangs onto her) Waldo: Oh dear! Charles: You're lucky your hanging onto the end of the train, but I know something to help you get aboard. (Rope was toss) Julie: Grab a hold, niece! (GRAB) Shy: Gotcha! (Ellie gets pulled in) (along with Gabby too) Ellie: Phew. Gabby: At last. Tina: Are you okay, niece? Ellie: I am. Trix: And so is Gabby. Chipmunks: You see the greatest smiling faces up and down the street It's remarkable how friendly all the people can be I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A. Chipettes: Tell your mother she's not to worry cause no-one's rushing. There's no big hurry. (Fester blows the whistle to make the bridge goes down) (a tugboat toots) (Bridge goes up) (suddenly) Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. Fester: Hey, No you don't! Courage: Oh yeah?! (Whistle and toot) Woody: Oh, yeah, tugboat?! Buzz: We're getting closer! Wallace: Oh dear. Looks like we'll crash. (The train manage to get across the bridge) Crash: Ha-ha! (Tugboat coughs) (and sputters) Amanda: You're never alone or left out in the cold Tails: We could have almost fallen on top of that boat. Junkyard Gang: I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A. I know it's no illusion; it's a dream that's here to stay For the time of your life, you ought a find yourself here You're welcome anytime you have the mind to appear I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A. Eds: Let's mumbo! (Suddenly a speed train was coming in our path) Dexter: (Alec Baldwin's voice as Skarloey from Rusty and the Boulder) Help! Conrad: Hey, Someone pull the switch! Quick! Speckle: (Alec Baldwin's voice as Rheneas from Rusty and the Boulder): Hurry! (Fester hits the switch) Christopher Robin: That should work! (Speed train went the other way) Chicken: Better a smash than a squash. Kessie: Phew. Cow: That was a close call. PPGs: I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A. I know it's no illusion; it's a dream that's here to stay For the time of your life, you oughtta find yourself here You're welcome anytime you have the mind to appear I'm walking right down the middle, Right down the middle, I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A. Rocky J. Squirrel: That was the best song we sung. The Tabby-Cat Sisters: Down the middle (down the middle) I'm walking right down the middle (Right down the middle) I'm walking right down the middle (Right down the middle) I'm walking right down the middle (Right down the middle) (all) I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A. Bullwinkle J. Moose: Sing along! (Song ends) (and stops) Lachy: Whew. Anthony: That was fun. Jaden: Now let's walk down the town streets of Disneyland while following the leader. Elbert: Yes, let's do it. Alexia: 1 2 3. Kesha: Then let's go. Fiona: Forward march. Harry: And off we go. (Song starts) (and plays) HTF Characters: Tee dum, tee dee a teedle ee doe tee day Tee dum, tee dee, it's part of the game we play Tee dum, tee dum, the words are easy to say Just a teedle ee dum, a teedle ee doe tee day LPS Characters: Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee doe tee di, We march along, and follow the other guy, Each thing he does, The rest of us are sure to try, With a teedle ee doe, a teedle ee doe te di! Eds: We're following the leader, the leader, the leader We're following the leader wherever he may go Kittens: We won't be home til morning, til morning, til morning, til morning, We won't be home til morning. Fluffers: Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee doe tee day We're out for fun and this is the game we play Come on, join in and sing your troubles away With a teedle ee dum a teedle ee doe tee day Cuties: We're off to see the tigers, the tigers, the tigers, We're off to see the tigers, And this is what we'll do. Plumbers: We may bring back a million, a trillion, a zillion We may bring back a million, or maybe one or two Princesses: Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee doe tee day We're march for fun and these are the words we say Twins: Tee dum, tee dee a teedle ee doe tee day Oh, a teedle ee dum a teedle ee doe tee day DK and his crew: We're following the leader, the leader, the leader, We're follow the leader, Wherever he may go. Nature + Imagine: We won't be home 'til morning, 'til morning, 'til morning We won't be home 'til morning, because he told us so Fantasy Girls of USA: Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee doe tee day, We're one for all, And are all out for fun. All: We march in line and follow the other one With a teedle ee do a teedle ee do tee dum With a teedle ee do a teedle ee do tee dum (Song ends) (and stops) Zack: Now let's head to the woods of the great outdoors. Kenai: Since Following the Leader is inspired by Peter Pan. (We head to the great outdoors) Stellaluna: Sure is lovely to be out in the outdoors. (Song starts) Amy Fourpaws: Let's play on Tom Sawyer's island. The Bluecheese Boys: If you've just been wishin 'bout goin' fishin' And you're still on the shore Grab your camping gear and meet us right here We got all kinds of fun in store Elizabeth: It's time for a vacation, For rest and relaxation, Forget your cares, And join us guys, In the great outdoors. The Pollyanna Girls: Ain't nothing like the great outdoors To ease your soul Ain't nothing like the great outdoors To keep you from growing old Juliet: If your mind's been hazy and you're feeling crazy and down on all fours. PPGs: Us bears we do love nature And tramping through the woods Us bears we do love fishing Every hour if we could Isaac: Yeah. With fishing rods. And bags to catch fish in. Eds: Us bears we do love singing In country harmony And if y'all won't join us We'll chase you up a tree! Fanboy and Chum Chum: Run! (Song ends) (and stops) Dragon Tunes - The Silly SongDragon Tunes - The Silly Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3fo5hhiu0E (Next song starts) (and plays) Rocky: How silly can you be? Try following me. Whoopi dee doo. Andrina: This should be fun. Eds: Whoopi dee doo. Rocky: A hot cha cha. PPGs: A hot cha cha. Andrina: Good. Rocky: Whoo-oo-oo-ooh. Andrina: Yahoo! Rocky: Singing a silly song. Pika-pika-pichu. Andrina: Just like Pikachu. Rocky: Aka-waka-waka. Andrina: Eevee-eevee-eevee. Rocky: Fiddle-a-loo. Andrina: Jiggly-jiggly-jiggly. Both: Singing a silly song. Katrina: Groovy! Eds: It may sound silly, But it sure is fun, Just like honey rolling round your tongue, Keeps you laughing and forever young, Singing a silly song. Earl: Everybody! Tigger: A 1 2 3. Pooh: A 123. Rocky: Ai-yi-yi. CatDog: Ai-yi-yi. Rocky: An-en-un. Ren and Stimpy: An-en-un. Rocky: Oh, Ooey gooey. Daggett and Norbert: Oh, ooey gooey. Dwarfs: Singing a silly song. Kittens: Hooray! Rocky: An A-a-choo. Andrina: An A-a-choo. Rocky: Uh-uh-uh-uh. Andrina: Uh-uh-uh-uh. Rocky: Buzz-z-z-z-z-z. Andrina: Buzz-z-z-z-z-z-z. Warners: Singing a silly song. Natane: Sure are! All: It may sound silly, But it sure is fun, Just like honey rolling round your tongue, Keeps you laughing and forever young, Singing a silly song. Sing a silly... Gnorm: Song. Rocky: Hokey pokey tokey. Watterson Kids: Hokey pokey tokey. Rocky: Aaaaaaah wham. Kidney: Aaaaaaaaah wham. Rocky: Si Oui Sim. Delbert: Si Oui Sim. Andrina: Singing a silly... Serena: Song. Rocky: Scooby-dooby-hooby-ooby-booby-tooby-whoo. All: What? Song. (Song ends) (and stops) (We laugh) (happily) Stephen Squirrelsky: That was silly. Sandy: And funny too. Bradley: Pop? Mom? Can we sing the Zip-a-dee song. Both: Yes. Bradley: Oh goody. Stinky: The next song for us to sing. (Song starts) Stephen Squirrelsky: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay My oh my what a wonderful day Plenty of sunshine headed my way Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay Sandy Cheeks: Mr. Bluebird, on my shoulder, it's the true, it's actual. Skippy: Everything is satisfactual Slappy: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay Wonderful feeling Wonderful day Johnny Bravo: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay My oh my what a wonderful day The Non-Smoking Cowboys: Plenty of sunshine headed my way Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay Ellie: Mr. Bluebird's on my shoulder. (whistles) Gabby: You called? Waldo: It's the truth. Charles: It's actual. Courage: Everything is satisfactual Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay Julie: Wonderful feeling Wonderful day (Darla hums) Shy: Yes, Sir. Judy: Mr. Bluebird's on my shoulder It is the truth It's actual Everything is satisfactual Nick: You said it. Danny Danbul: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay Wonderful feeling Feeling this way Olie Polie Bear: Fantastic. (Song ends) (and stops) Pooh: I'm rumbly in my tumbly. Elvis: You're always hungry. Bluebell: Always thinking of food. B1: You thinking what I'm thinking? B2: I think I am. Both: It's time for the Rumbly in my Tumbly song. Ami and Yumi: Yummy! (Song begins) (and plays) Pooh and Twins: Hum dum dee dum... I'm so rumbly in my tumbly, Time to munch an early luncheon, Time for something sweet. Evil Con Carne: Oh you wouldn't climb this tree, if you just flew like a bee But you wouldn't be a monkey then, (Laughs) so we guess it wouldn't matter then Stomach: Yeah. Right. Hector: That's the point. Darwin: There's some honey and you're a Pooh bear and that's all you do, Care and so you'll climb there. Gumball: Because you love honey. Anais: He's so rumbly in his tumbly, Time something sweet. Dr. Ghastly: To eat, I guess. (Kirk plays a harmonica) (Gregory plays a banjo) (Phineas plays a trombone) (Nia plays a trumpet) (Yoses plays a fiddle) (Gladys plays a guitar) Buster Moon: If I'm so rumbly in my tumbly, I will find something so munchie, For lunch and for supper, It's time for something sweet. Ash: Yeah. To eat. Because we're hungry. (Charles beelch) Mambo: Charles. General Skarr: Watch it. Zack: Oh I wouldn't climb this tree, if I just flew like a bee But you wouldn't be a bear then, (Laughs) so we guess it wouldn't matter then Charles: Not at all. Pooh: There's some honey and I'm a Pooh bear and that's all I do, Care and so I'll climb there. I'm so rumbly in my tumbly, time for something...(Smacks lips) For something... Sweet. (Song ends) (and stops) (Honey taste good) (when we eat it) (John farts) Wallace: Oh heck! Tyler: Oh dear. Sorry brothers. Ryan: Oh, it's okay. Bunnie: Please excuse us for a moment. Ian: Censored, please. Narrator: Later... (Later) Alvin: That's better. Reba: And about time too. Ellie: Maybe for a break for a good washy. Robbie: Yeah. Good idea. (Song starts, When Ellie was in the tub) (in her swimsuit) Ellie: Sometimes I splash too much. I hope I won't get in trouble. But when I take a bath, It's so much fun Watching bubble after bubble after bubble. (scrubs herself up) Weasels: Oh when you're splashing around, It is fun to pretend You're a fish or a froggy or a duck (Quack, quack) But don't forget To wash your arms and legs And your tummy and your back! (SPLASH) (BUBBLE) (POP) Ellie: Sometimes I splash too much. I hope I won't get in trouble. But when I take a bath, It's so much fun Watching bubble after bubble after bubble. (SPLISH) Weasels: Oh when you're splashing around, It is fun to pretend You're a fish or a froggy or a duck (Quack, quack) But don't forget To wash your arms and legs And your tummy and your back! (SPLOSH) Weasels: But don't forget To wash your arms and legs And your tummy and your back! (DRIP) Ellie: And my tummy and my back! (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: Later.. (Later) Pickle: Hey, It's a small world after all. Gull: Just like the song 'This is Star Wars after all.' Merl: Start the song. Raccoons: Yahoo! (Song begins) (and plays) LPS Characters: It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small, small world HTF Characters: This is Star Wars after all This is Star Wars after all This is Star Wars after all It's really Star Wars https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0KnXnRAzckLWgGxTyUidOvZCFFNSi_9 (PAUSE) (STOP) Dexter: That's enough! Fine I don't know why they have to do Star Wars, They suppose to do Small World, It's a part of this Sing Along episode, Not Star Wars! Hello?! Wallace: Calm down. Dexter: You calm down! Wallace: You do know we might do Star Wars spoofs, you know. Dexter: Yeah right! Which doesn't matter...! Narrator: Sorry. (PLAY) Jiminy: Now let's start again. Timothy Q. Mouse: And this time, don't mess things up. LPS Characters: It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small, small world HTF Characters: It's a world of laughter and a world of tears, It's a world of hopes and a world of fears. Junkyard Gang: There's so much that we share That it's time we're aware It's a small world after all Wonder Pets Gang: It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small, small world Eds: There is just one moon and one golden sun And a smile means friendship to everyone Though the mountains divide The Galagolia Family: It's a small world after all. The Pollyanna Girls: It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small, small world The Bluecheese Boys: La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la! (Song ends) (and stops) (Song starts next) (and begins now) Andrew: Now we shoot whatever we see Night or day in color photography Candid shots are barrels of fun Taking pictures by the light of the sun Amy Fourpaws: Smile, hug, look at the camera, hold you breath, and say cheese. Earl: And with every single shot we take We are making memories Harry: Which are cool. Stinky: Making memories, making memories Taking pictures is making memories Catching little pieces of times Making them yours, making them mine (Spot barks) Eds: Great vacations and celebrations Can fade away in a year But when we're making memories Happy days are always here Grim: That's the stuff! Billy: All around us Everywhere we look Every moment that we live Can fill a picture book Mandy: That's right. Gerald: Light and shadows Smiles and sentimental tears They're a precious treasure We can cherish through the years Heather: Sure are fun! Cat: Making memories, making memories Taking pictures is making memories Catching little pieces of times Making them yours, making them mine Dog: Sure is fun! Junkyard Gang: Great vacations and celebrations Can fade away in a year 'Cause when we're making memories Happy days are always here Happy days are always here! RJ: Super! Rocky: Look at the birdie! (SNAPSHOT) Andrina: Say cheese! (SNAPSHOT) Katrina: Perfect. (Song ends) (and stops) (Next song starts) (and begins) Fat Albert: Hey, Hey, Hey, It's Fat Albert. And I'm gonna sing a song for you and we're gonna show you a thing or two. You'll have some fun now with me and all the gang, Learning from each other, While we do our thing. All: Na-na-na-na-na-na Gonna have a good time Fat Albert: Hey, Hey, Hey! All: Na-na-na-na-na-na Gonna have a good time Fat Albert: Hey, Hey, Hey! All: Na-na-na-na-na-na Gonna have a good time (Song ends) (and stops) Grim: Now let's go into the Haunted Mansion if you dare. Courage: Ooh, I fear haunted mansions, for my name is Casey Jr. And it's not. (Song starts) (and plays) Grim: When hinges creak in doorless chambers And strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls Whenever candlelights flicker where the air is deathly still That is the time when ghosts are present Practicing their terror with ghoulish delight Irwin: (gulps) Oh boy. Eds: When the crypt doors creak, and the tombstones quake Spooks come out for a swinging wake Happy haunts materialize And begin to vocalize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize Irwin: Yeow! Plumbers: Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide Or a silly spook may sit by your side Shrouded in a daft disguise They pretend to terrorize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize Maggie Lee: Spooky! Graffiction: As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree Spooks arrive for the midnight spree Creepy creeps with eerie eyes Start to shriek and harmonize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize Ben the Fox: Scary! Hamtaro Crew: When you hear the knell of a requiem bell Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell Restless bones etherialize Rise as spooks of every size Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize Mwahahahahahahahaha! (repeat three times) Jack Jackalope: Help! Cuties: If you would like to join our jamboree There's a simple rule that's compulsory Mortals pay a token fee Rest in peace, the haunting's free So hurry back, we would like your company Oinky Doinky: Help! Ami and Yumi: Hurry back...hurry back... Be sure to bring your death certificate If you decide to join us Make final arrangements now We've been...dying...to have you Mr. Blue Jay: Save me! (Song finishes) (and ends up halting) Grim: Spooky for me. Right? Tooty: Yes. That really spooked me. My knees are shaking and shivering. Kirk: Well, Let us sing a song for you. Banjo: Yeah. Another song. (Song begins) Kirk: Hey, yeah, I like this right here Makes me feel free It's got that, uh, you know, that Bom, ba-dum bum, ba-da-da-da-da (Mr.) Bom, ba-dum bum, ba-da-da-da-da (World...) Bom, ba-dum bum, ba-da-da-da-da (...wide) Let's escape Kazooie: Oh yeah? Graffiction: I'm free to do what I want and have a good time Now somebody, anybody, everybody, say Cause I'm free to do what I want and have a good time Now somebody, anybody, everybody, say Bottles: Groovy! Gregory: Your boy picked up a residency in Vegas Making history, performing amongst the greatest My father brought boats over in the 80s Now I godfather my own ship, man, it's crazy Mrs. Bottles: Super! Phineas: This is all by design, 100 million and I'm still on the grind 8 billion views and I'm still on the climb Cut a deal with Florida, now Miami's all mine I'm free, baby, Bring the beat, baby Speccy and Goggles: Whoopie! Yoses: Let me show you how a living legend live, baby Let's be free, baby, and cruise the world Are you with it, girl? Humba Wumba: I sure am! Graffiction: I'm free to do what I want and have a good time Now somebody, anybody, everybody, say Cause I'm free to do what I want and have a good time Now somebody, anybody, everybody, say Mumbo Jumbo: Sure will! Nia: Went from a poor kid to a well-known all around the globe world-class citizen Man, I payed my dues and earned my stripes Took all the wrong in my life and made it right Freddi: Groovy. Phineas: Feel free, do whatever you want whenever you want with whoever you want Feel free, who cares what they say? Just live your life cause we don't live twice Luther: Party! Gladys: Feel free, have the time of our live, let's all get wild tonight Feel free, get on the ship and cruise the world Are you with it, friend? Cats Don't Dance Gang: Yes! Graffiction: I'm free to do what I want and have a good time Now somebody, anybody, everybody, say Cause I'm free to do what I want and have a good time Now somebody, anybody, everybody, say Weasel and Baboon: Yeah! Kirk: Miami, we were born to be free UK, we were born to be free Spain, let's escape and feel free, yeah Australia, we were born to be free Brazil, we were born to be free China, let's escape and feel free, yeah Mexico, we were born to be free Bahamas, we were born to be free Cuba, can't wait to live free, yeah Dwarfs: Hooray! Graffiction: I'm free to do what I want and have a good time Now somebody, anybody, everybody, say Cause I'm free to do what I want and have a good time Now somebody, anybody, everybody, say I'm free to do what I want and have a good time Now somebody, anybody, everybody, say Cause I'm free to do what I want and have a good time Gregory: Growl. (Song ends) (and stops) Dexter: Oh. The parade's coming. Penguins of Madagascar: Wow. (Song begins) (and begins) Robert: Line up at the curb, come on everyone Hear the excitement, and fun has just begun As your Disney friends come dancing down the street This sure is a show that can't be beat Tanya Mousekewitz: For music and color and laughter it brings, toes will be tapping when everyone sings. Jiminy: You'll hear shouts of joy as all your troubles fade At the wonderful Disneyland Parade! (we dance) Panda: Line up at the curb, come on everyone Hear the excitement and fun has just begun You'll hear shouts of joy as all your troubles fade At the wonderful... Disneyland... Parade! Floral: Nice! (Song ends) (and stops) Jiminy: Now to finish this, I'll sing my favorite song. Shag: Okay. What is it now? Maw: The star. Paw: Of Pinocchio and Fun and Fancy Free and I'm No Fool. (Song starts) Priscilla: This will be beautiful. Callie: And lovely too. Jiminy: When you wish upon a star, Makes no difference who you are Anything your heart desires Will come to you If your heart is in your dream, No request is too extreme When you wish upon a star As dreamers do All: Fate is kind, She brings to those, Who love All: The sweet fulfillment of Their secret longing... (echoes) Jiminy: Like a bolt out of the blue, Fate steps in and sees you through... When you wish upon a star, Your dreams... come... true! All: Hooray! (Song ends) (and stops) Angelina: (sighs) I'm... Pregnant again. Alice: Oh boy. You'll be given birth to another kid. Chris: Again? Owen: Since we've got 15 kids so far. Chris: Oh boy. I hope we get a daughter this time. Aaron: You sure will. Pecky: As you'll find out. Vilburt: Since Tia is pregnant in Why Are You Rubbing Yourself? Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, That's our wrath. Sandy: Just like Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex. THE END That's all folks. (Credit plays) (and stops) (Thumbelina Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Movie-Spoof Travels